


Escape

by Hieiko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown Prince Arthur is dating ordinary medical student Guinevere, or so he thinks, until they get kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gwen Saves Arthur challenge, for the prompt A1 - handcuffs http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3624/3480353703_619fefbc84_m.jpg

Arthur and Gwen are driving home after a date when their car is stopped.

A man is in the middle of the road, waving his arms and crying for help. Both having the instinct to help others in need, they get out of the car to talk to the man.

Too late they realize their mistake as he pulls a gun on them. Three more armed men appear, followed by a dark van. The odds don’t look good, so the couple complies with the men’s instructions. They’re restrained with handcuffs and ordered to ride in the van.

It’s not long before they arrive at their destination, which appears to be an old, nondescript building. They are led inside and roughly pushed into a dark room, which Arthur thinks is just about the size of his closet at home.

Arthur inspects the door, the walls, and the floor. He doesn’t spot any way out except the door, which could possibly be opened using a lock pick. _Which he doesn’t have._ But apparently his girlfriend does, because she’s just used one to get out of her handcuffs.

Gwen meets his questioning gaze, and the look on her face is one of apology. Arthur doesn’t understand. Why would she apologize for freeing herself from the cuffs? Unless she didn’t plan on releasing _him_ , but that thought is just ridiculous because she’s already reaching for his bound wrists.

Once Arthur is free, Gwen gives him the lock pick and he works on the door. This is why he doesn’t notice her slide a hand under her skirt and take out the pistol strapped to her thigh.

Outside the room, the pair gets a lucky break because no one is standing guard. They silently walk down the hall and hope they don’t encounter anyone. But once they reach a corner and turn into another hallway, someone shows up at the other end. _And shoots at them_.

Arthur’s eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets when Gwen not only instantly pushes him back the way they came, but moves into position near the corner _to return fire_. Three shots later, Arthur hears a thud, which he assumes to be the sound of the man hitting the floor.

His assumption proves correct but he doesn’t have time to think about it because Gwen is pulling him along while at the same time firing her gun at people. Arthur lets her do so, all the way until they escape the building.

They don’t talk until they reach Gwen’s flat.

“So,” Arthur begins. “You’re not really a medical student.”

“No. I mean, yes, but no, not really,” Gwen stumbles over her words. “I’m studying a few subjects that I find interesting, but I’m not on the way to becoming a doctor.”

“The whole female James Bond thing, means what exactly?”

Gwen’s lips quirk into a smile. “Funny you should say that…”

“Are you telling me, that you’re MI6?” Arthur is torn between disbelief and amazement. Suddenly, he narrows his eyes. “You’re the MI6 agent assigned to protect me, aren’t you? You’re actually my bodyguard!”

“I can’t say.” Gwen is studying Arthur’s face to gauge his reaction.

He surprises her. “Alright then, don’t tell me. I can think of better things to do than talk about it.”

She dares to giggle when Arthur leans in to kiss her. “What’s so funny?” he demands, while his face is all of two inches away from hers.

“You and your lines, my Prince,” Gwen replies, before closing the distance between them.


End file.
